You came back
by lovies1
Summary: 4 years later Spencer Hastings has a 4 year old daughter named Lexi. Toby does not know about Lexi but when spencer sees him after 4 years what will happen and what her fiance Drake?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm lovies1 and I love pretty little liars! I'm about to make this story called You came back. It's my first story so I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm lovies1 and I love pretty little liars! I'm about to make this story called You came back. It's my first story so I hope you like it!


	3. OHwhat a day!

"Well…um do you want to go some where else?" Aria said sadly

"Oh turn that frown upside down and let's go to that coffee shop over and get coffee and hot chocolate." Spencer said smiling

"ok." Aria said

"What do you say blue, you want some hot chocolate?"Spencer said looking down at her little girl.

Lexi nodded and they walked across the street to to coffee shop

As spencer was walking in to the coffee shop she bump into what felt like a wall. "Sorry."spencer said then she looked up at the man, "TOBY!" she said completely stunned, mixed up in her emotions spencer stood as still as a in complete shock spencer moved so she didn't look like there was something wrong with her.

"Hi spencer." Toby said shyly looking down at her in shock also

It was silent for a while until toby spoke up, "Soooo how are you?" he said awkwardly.

Spencer finally snapped out of her daze and said "Im good, you?"

"I'm good, Hi Aria" toby said looking over at Aria

"Hi toby" Aria said with a awkward smile, "Hey spence im gonna go get me and blues drinks."

"ok." Spencer said still looking at toby.

As Aria walked off with Lexi toby started to talk again "So spence how have you been." he said smiling trying to make it less awkward.

" I've been good how about you, when did you come back from New York?"Spencer said relaxing a bit.

" I've been good to, actually I came back here about a year ago." Toby said looking at the ground and fiddling with his hands.

"Nice" Spencer said. She could tell something was wrong, whenever something was wrong Toby looked at the ground and fiddled with his hands.

Toby looked up when Aria and Lexi came back. "So is this your daughter?" he said when he heard Lexi call Spencer mommy.

Spencer looked down at Lexi and then back at Toby. "Yeah, say hi blue."spencer said looking at Lexi.

"Hi Im Lexi." She said with her squeaky voice with a grin from ear to ear.

"Hi Lexi, Im Toby how old are you?" Toby said looking at the child with a foolish grin on his face that Spencer absolutely loved.

Lexi looked down and put up 4 fingers to Toby.

"How many is that blue?" spencer said smiling at her little daughter Aria standing there smiling at her to.

"Im four years old."Lexi said after thinking about it. "How old are you?"

"Im 22 years old." Toby said smiling at the little girl.

"So…. umm Toby would you like to sit down and have some coffee?"Spencer said.

"Uhhh actually I have to get home to _my girlfriend."_ Toby said as if throwing it in Spencer face he has a girlfriend.

"Ohhh ok….well is see around. Its nice seeing you again though." Spencer said sadly at first but lightening up at the end so he did not notice. Aria could tell spencer was trying to get out of this awkward conversation.

"Nice seeing you to….bye Toby said walking off.

"Bye" said Spencer even though he could not here it. Turning around facing Aria "OH MY GOSH." Saying so loud that everyone in the shop heard it and turned their heads, spencer looked around the shop feeling weird that everyone heard her. " Outside?" spencer said taking Lexi hand and walking out the door.

Walking out the door with her friend then _immediately_ turning around grabbing her coffee off the round table, then running back outside with her friend shocked and trying to calm spencer down."Spence breath." Aria said looking at her hyperventilating friend.

" How can I breath? I just say some one that I didn't plan on seeing ever." Spencer said breath heavily feeling like there was a lump in her throat.

"Spencer it's ok why don't we just go home?" Asked Aria

"Ok" Spencer said calming down. "Come on blue." Spencer said looking at her daughter remembering the day toby left.

FLASHBACK

_Walking toward the Cavanaugh household feeling like she was going to be sick, thinking about how she should tell toby about the baby, she walked up to the door thinking if she should knock or just make a run for it, but she decided 1its the right to do she knocked on the door, when she saw him standing in the door way._

"_I think we should talk." They both said at the same time._

" _you go first." Spencer said_

" _I got this huge job….but" toby was about to say something when spencer cut him off._

"_That's great toby!" spencer said _

" _But its in new York." Toby said sadly looking at the ground._

"_Ohh…..your taking it?" spencer said sadly looking at him._

"_I have to I will never get another job opportunity in a lifetime and…..im leaving tonight."toby said looking at spencer with sad eyes._

"_So your leaving just like that." Spencer said angrily feeling tears dwell up in her eyes._

" _I have to- toby started but cut off by spencer once again._

"_Fine…goodbye toby." Spencer said tears falling frealy now, running off the porch to her car._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

What you guys think reviews pleaz!

-lovies1


End file.
